


The Day You Lied

by Akiraaaaaaaaaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Hurt, Love, M/M, One Shot, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: Tadashi is with an established relationship with his chilhood friend Tsukishima who happened to also be his soulmate. However, recently his heart has been feeling a lot of contractions that may only mean Tsukishima, his soulmate has been lying frequently.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	The Day You Lied

We are madly inlove...  
atleast that's what I think

The sun was shining brightly but the temperature wasn't too hot. The weather was too beautiful it could give you the feeling that nothing will go wrong today

Tadashi happily went out of the house only to find his lover, Tsukishima Kei standing while leaning at the post near their gate

He had his earphones on and haven't noticed him yet

'ah he looks so cool today too' tadashi can't help but admire his lover

"Tsukki!!" Tadashi cheerfully called Kei as he run towards him

The guy gave him sa slight smile and patted his head as soon as he approached him

Tadashi can't help but feel butterflies with the guy's simple gesture.

They started walking side by side on their way to school

"Have you eaten?" tadashi asked

"yes" tsukishima responded however, tadashi felt a contraction in his chest

He suddenly stopped and stared at tsukki

"You're lying" tadashi said "Let's go grab something at the convenience store. We still have plenty of time" he added

"I'm not hungry" Kei said

Once again tadashi felt contractions in his chest. It's the second time so he held his chest and groaned in pain a little

"Tsukki, you know I get hurt when you lie" he said

"I'm sorry" Kei apologized

'He almost never lie to me I forgot about the chest contraction thing when you lie' tsukishima thought

Tadashi smiled sweetly

"It's fine. Let's go grab something to eat" he said as he grabbed tsukki's hand and headed to the convenience store

\----

Both were still holding hands while heading to school.

Tadashi looked at his lover once again

He can't help but admire his outstanding features

'I really am lucky to be his soulmate' he thought

He's been with Kei since childhood and they started dating 2 years ago when they found out they were meant for each other.

Their relationship is smooth and seemed to be so strong that nothing could break the two of them apart

But lately, something's bothering tadashi

He's been feeling a lot of contractions in his heart whenever they are together and even when he's not with him.

'what is it that he's hiding for him to lie so much' tadashi thought. 

He doesn't really want to bother thinking about it but It is causing him a lot of pain that it bother's him so much

without realizing, tadashi was lost in thought while staring at tsukkishima

"what?" tsukki asked

He simply shook his head and smiled cheekily

"I love you, tsukki" he said

Tsukishima gave him a warm smile and ruffled his hair. He then placed his hand on tadashi's shoulder while they continue walking

"Are we eating luch together later?" Tadashi asked

"No. I'll be busy studying later I won't have lunch" tsukishima said

Once again, tadashi felt a slight pain in his heart but he decided not to tell tsukishima.

'Why is he lying? What will he do later?' a question tadashi asked himself but didn't bother to ask tsukki

He trusts the guy with all his being

"Alright then. I'll eat lunch with shoyo" he said 

"But wait for me after class. I'll walk you home" tsukishima said

Tadashi nodded

\-----

"Find us a seat yams. I'll be the one to buy the food" shoyo told tadashi and held out his palm to ask for the money to buy tadashi's food

Tadashi gave the money to him and went on to find a seat.

he was feeling uneasy for unknown reasons.

"Yo" a person approached the table tadashi was sitting on

It was Tobio. A friend of theirs

"where's shoyo?" tobio simply asked

"buying lunch" he responded

"You're not with kei?" tobio asked again

Tadashi shook his head

"He said he'll be busy studying" he, once again responded

Tobio gave a confused look

"Eh? I saw him with that emo looking guy earlier. They don't seem to be studying to me?" tobio said 

What he said worsened the uneasy feeling that was bugging him the whole day

"What are you talking about? Who's the emo looking guy?" shoyo asked while returning from buying food

He seemed to have heard a little bit of their conversation

"The one eyed guy" Tobio said

"You mean kuroo?" Shoyo asked

Tobio nodded as a response

"What business does tsukishima has to do with him?" Shoyo asked and looked at Tadashi as if expecting an answer

Tadashi shrugged

"I also don't know" he said

He's bothered. 

'Why would Tsukki lie to me about studying when he's actually with that guy' he asked to himself

He's getting a really bad feeling about it but he chose to ignore it. 

'I should trust him' he convinced his self

"Let's just eat now. I need to finish my homework for the next period. I'm not done with it yet" Tadashi said diverting the topic

They just brushed off the topic and started eating

\-----

Tadashi was mindlessly walking out of the room

He's still thinking of why tsukishima lied to hang out with kuroo. 

'why? It's not something tsukki would normally do' he thought

He's in really deep thought that he didn't notice tsukishima waiting for him infront of their room

"Hey" tsukki snapped him out of his thoughts

"Oh. You're here" tadashi said in a low voice

Tsukishima's eyebrow raised

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes" tadashi faintly replied

Tsukishima was surprised to feel a pang of pain in his chest

'Did he just lie to me?' he thought

"Stop lying" tsukishima said

"I'm not" tadashi replied. 

He is lying. He's not okay. There's a lot of questions in his mind but he cannot bring himself to ask

Tsukki held his chest because of pain and tadashi noticed

"Sorry. Let's just go home" tadashi said as he started to walk

They were quiet the whole way. Tsukki was walking behind tadashi who's walking a little faster than usual

They arrived at the front gate of tadashi's house and as tadashi was about to go inside

Tsukki, bugged by the sudden change of tadashi, grabbed his arm and pulled him closer 

He wrapped his arms around tadashi and held him tight

"What's bothering you? It's so not you to act like this"

Tadashi sighed. Tsukishima's warmth is making him weak

"Tsukki, you know I feel pain whenever you lie right?" tadashi asked

Tsukishima nodded as a response

"then why?" tadashi asked

"why do you keep on lying? why do you keep on hurting me?" tadashi asked

He's in the verge of tears but he's holding back.

Tadashi broke off from the hug to face tsukishima

"I've been ignoring it for a while tsukki. Now I need answers"

Tsukki looked down. He can't bring himself to look at tadashi's eyes

"W-what do you want to know?" tsukki slightly stuttered 

"Who is the person you've been lying to me to be with? what is going on between you two? Why do my chest keep hurting recently? Why do I feel like something in you has changed?" Tadashi blurted out all the questions he's been dying to ask

All the worries he ignored for the past few weeks

then he looked intently to tsukishima who is currently looking down

He heard him let out a huge sigh

"I'll be honest. I'll tell you the truth you deserve" 

Tadashi once again felt pain in his chest but it's a different type of pain. It's not caused by tsukki's lies. It's because he feels like the words tsukishima will say will cause enormous pain to his heart

"I've been with kuroo. I was lying to you just to be with him." tsukishima started

And with that, tadashi's heart was completely shattered.

He wanted to cry but the pain is too excruciating that the tears doesn't even come out. Not a single drop

"I was confused. I don't know why. But I got attracted to him" tsukishima continued

tadashi's world crumbled to pieces because of his lover's words

"Why?" Tadashi asked 

Tsukishima once again avoided his gaze

Tadashi wants to break things off. But he knows he can't. He loves him too much to let him go just because he got attracted to someone else 

So instead of a slap and curses, tadashi gave the man a warm embrace

'I'm so fucking stupid' is what he thought but he couldn't help it. He can't lose him. He doesn't want to lose him

"Tsukki, It's okay if you only got attracted. I understand." he said

He slightly looked up so he could face tsukishima

"You were just confused right?" 

Tsukishima didn't answer he hugged tadashi tightly instead

"You are so much better. You don't provoke me like he does, you don't force me to be talkative like he does, you understand me better. He's arrogant, he's so full of himself, he likes to annoy me and he sometimes unknowingly step on my pride. You are far better than him tadashi." tsukishima said

'right you're far better than him. And you're my soulmate. I should focus on you' tsukishima thought 

Tadashi felt relief. His heavy heart lightened up a little

'It's okay. He thinks I'm better' tadashi thought

He caught a glimpse of tsukishima's eyes and saw a mixture of pain and confusion but he convinced himself not to delve deeper about it

He doesn't care if Tsukishima gets attracted to anyone other than him as long as the one he loves is still him

Tadashi smiled at tsukishima

"Ah. You're smiling again" tsukishima said as he caressed tadashi's face

"Hm. Tsuki I don't care anymore. It doesn't matter if you're confused or if you like him. As long as the one you love is me, that's enough" 

Tadashi knew how desperate he looks but what can he do? That's how much he loves the guy.

'He's such an angel' tsukishima thought

Tadashi gave him a quick peck on the lips

"I love you, tsukki" Tadashi said while he stares at tsukishima 

Tsukishima fell silent and looked away

'ah. Is he embarassed?' tadashi thought

"I love you too" tsukki replied.

Suddenly tadashi's warm smile faded. His cheerful expression was replaced by shock, pain and confusion 

He took back his arms that he was using to hug tsukishima

Suddenly his tears started to swell up in his eyes and the tears that won't even come out earlier eventually fell down one after another

He couldn't believe what happened

He... 

felt a deep stinging sensation in his heart

"t-tsukki... that was a lie"


End file.
